Love me
by Raito-Yagami
Summary: un pequeño Fic de Tezua y Atobe


Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii regrese de nuevo xOx

jajaja esta vez con un fic de AtobexTezuka

los amo!!

mi español ya esta mejor, eso creo aun me fallan las reglas gramaticales xPPP

**+...LOVE ME...+**

Y ahí estaba aun no lograba decidir que película vería… una romántica estaba totalmente descartada y que decir de una película infantil… pero si de algo estaba seguro es de no entrar a ver una película de terror, Ore-sama le tenia pavor a esas películas,

Y ahí estaba aun no lograba decidir que película vería… una romántica estaba totalmente descartada y que decir de una película infantil… pero si de algo estaba seguro es de no entrar a ver una película de terror, Ore-sama le tenia pavor a esas películas, pero claro eso jamás lo admitiría

Dejo escapar un gran suspiro, era como si con esa simple acción se quitara en peso de encima, nunca le había agradado asistir a la reuniones de sus padres, no era que le apenara salir con sus padres y su abuelo, o el tener que soportar a las amigas de su madre, el único problema que le incomodaba eran las constantes preguntas sobre cuando elegiría a una prometida, todas esas mujeres intentando persuadirlo de que se comprometiera con alguna de sus hijas, pero que decir de sus padres se limitaban a sonreír, y el solo miraba hacia a otro lado, no era ningún secreto que a el le gustaban los chicos, de hecho el había hablado con sus padres, para aclarar el asunto… ellos un poco renuentes lo aceptaron…pero aun así tenían la leve esperanza de que el buscara a una chica… por esa razón se vio obligado a salirse sin avisar de aquella platica…

Rodeado por la gentileza de la gente querida,

Estoy yendo hacia ti.

Con esos recuerdos brillantes grabados en mi corazón

El viento me empuja hacia el camino que continua hasta el puerto.

Auch-

¿Estas bien?

La pregunta le saco de su ensoñación…

Si ¿Tezuka?- fue mas una pregunta que una respuesta, Atobe vio curioso al ex capitan de seigaku, valla que era guapo a sus 20 años

Tezuka le regalo una pequeña sonrisa, y bien se pregunto así mismo que rayos hacia el gran Ore-sama en un cine de quinta

Aun no decides que película veras Atobe

No fue la respuesta de Atobe, y tu Tezuka ya has elegido cual veras

Claro una de terror, a veces son interesantes

Pues… sintió inmediatamente como sus mejillas estaban acaloradas, no iba admitir su miedo- claro son tan interesantes –

Entonces te parece bien que la veamos juntos

Claro por que no -Bien keigo eres un imbecil-

Estas bien Atobe

Si – no la verdad comenzaba a sentir como le temblaban sus piernas, pero eso si jamás dejaría que alguien aparte de Kabaji supiera ese miedo a las películas de terror-

Por su parte los labios de Tezuka tenían una enorme sonrisa- Atobe le temes a las películas de Terror eso lo tengo que ver - vamos por los boletos

Si dejo escapar con resignación Ore-sama

Atobe metió su mano en su bolsillo diablos, esto no me puede estar pasando a mí

Que te sucede- ¿Atobe estas bien?

Tezuka dijo totalmente sonrojado, este se me olvido la cartera, y el celular me prestas tu móvil

No lo traigo conmigo, le he dejado en casa

Pero es que… -bien Keigo eres un imbecil ahora como rayos entraras al cine-

Pienso en aquella querida persona.

Mis sentimientos perdurarán durante el invierno.

Esa gloriosa estación...

Ahh, el bote parte con destino desconocido

Sin esperar a que las flores nazcan.

Nadie apagará la llama que arde tranquilamente

Yo invito Atobe –Tezuka le cogio de la mano para ir a la taquilla –

Atobe estaba totalmente sonrojado- vamos era el miedo, o a que diablos venia aquel mariposeo en su estomago-

Son suaves… como si fueran de una chica- Tezuka aun no entendía por que rayos le había cogido de la mano, y lo peor ahora es que no deseaba dejarlo

Dos boletos por favor-

Si…

Atobe miro a un lado apenado, la chica del mostrador no dejaba de mirarlo, que diablos es que nunca había visto a un chico como el…

Podrías dejar de mirarlo -esta vez fue Tezuka el que dio la orden-

Discúlpeme- la chica solo se apresuro a darle los boletos y su cambio… no le veía nada de malo ver a ese chico tan guapo, pero al parecer a su novio le molesto esa actitud-

Gracias… es solo que me pone nervioso que me viese de esa forma

Te estaba devorando con la mirada –Tezuka estas loco, a que viene esto se recrimino-

Bueno si… pero gracias Tezuka –bien Keigo pareces una señorita-

No pasa nada- Ok esto ya no esta bien, pareces el novio-

Tezuka…

Dime…

No nada…-le iba a decir el por que no le soltaba la mano, pero para ser sincero le agradaba-

Quieres algo de la dulcería – Tezuka Kunimitsu que clase de situación es esta-

Quisiera mejor… salir de aquí

Te dan miedo verdad

Si –Keigo eres una gallina-

Tezuka sonrió – jamás pensó que Atobe admitiría su miedo a las películas de terror-

Bueno pues que te parece si vamos a dar un paseo por el parque

Me agrada más eso

Ya llevaban más de 20 minutos tomados de las manos, y sin decir palabra alguna… Atobe se sentía bien, jamás imagino estar de esta manera con Tezuka, el siempre pensó que Tezuka y Fuji tenían cierta relación… por eso jamás se había atrevido a decir abiertamente que Tezuka era el centro de su universo…

Por que no traías dinero y tú móvil Atobe…

Valla creí que jamás lo preguntarías

Estaba esperando el momento correcto

Bueno pues tuve una pelea con mi padre y Salí de la casa lo más rápido que mis piernas se movieron…

Puedo saber el por que de la pelea

Digamos que me eligió una novia… así que como ya lo notaste no me interesan las chicas

El pequeño barco cruza los mares,

Busca una lejana tierra con toda su esperanza

Ah mi deseo es solo uno,

Confiar mi voto eterno a aquellas manos.

Ahora el sonar de las campanas me dice que es tiempo.

Aa Anémone, Ah mi anémone

Me dirijo a ti hacia a través del tiempo

Cuando esa colina florezca en rojo

Estaré yendo hacia ti

Ah, hacia ti

Tezuka sonrió- apretó un poco mas la mano del mas bajo-

Gracias…

Sabes que cuentas conmigo

Por que estabas ahí Tezuka

Una situación similar… Atobe

Dime no crees que esto es absurdo… después de 5 años

Lo absurdo es que te deje escapar en este momento

Creí que tu y…

Jamás hubo algo entre nosotros… y debo admitir tenia miedo de que tu fueses un ser inalcanzable

Siempre quise te fijases en mi…

Nunca dejaría de hacerlo…

Aun a pesar de que tengo poco que ofrecer

Contigo me basta….

Estoy yendo hacia ti.

Con esos recuerdos brillantes grabados en mi corazón

Y ahí estaba como todos los días a lo largo de estos 5 años, esperándolo afuera del hospital, con esa sonrisa coqueta, que solo lo incitaban a querer aislarle de las miradas, de aquello que sin disimulo lo devoraban con esas miradas… miradas que el con una sola era capaz de intimidar a cualquiera…

Te eh hecho esperar…

No mucho… Tezuka me agrada que seas celoso

Vamos Atobe eso no es un halago

No, pero me agrada que me quieras de esta manera

Te lo dije, jamás dejaría de mirarte y amarte…

Gracias…

No tienes por que… sabes que te amo

Yo también te amo Tezuka…

Y ahí estaba viéndole dormir, jamás imagino que Atobe renunciaría a su vida de lujos por seguirle a el, tenia razón Jiroh al decirle hace años, tu mundo es Atobe, y tu eres el centro del universo de el, y si lo haces esperar mas… yo seré quien este a su lado.

Ahora sabia que al dejar aquella reunión, no había sido una mala elección, si no por el contrario había hecho que Atobe y el estuviese juntos…

Me dirijo a ti hacia a través del tiempo

Cuando esa colina florezca en rojo

Estaré yendo hacia ti

Ah, hacia ti

dejen comentarios xPPP


End file.
